Le Bal des Masques
by Maud-chan
Summary: Salut à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers amis laytonniens! N'hésitez pas à venir sur notre forum bien barré mais vous en faites pas, on n'est pas méchant!
1. Prologue

**Le bal des masques**

**Prologue**

La tête penchée vers le bas, elle regardait les vagues noires lécher la proue du bateau dans un bruit apaisant. Ses cheveux blonds qui volaient ça et là, lui fouettaient le visage avec une odeur de sel. Elle tourna son regard vers les plages de son pays natal qu'elle devait aujourd'hui quitter à contre-cœur, elle n'osait tourner la tête vers les falaises blanches du pays étranger qui lui tendait les bras. Elle eût un sourire amer en se rendant compte que ses mains se resserraient instinctivement sur la barre de fer de sécurité pour ne pas qu'elle se jette par dessus bord pour rentrer chez elle. Agacée par ses cheveux, elle fini par les attacher, empoigna sa valise à roulette et se dirigea vers l'arrière du ferry pour pouvoir continuer d'admirer les plages grises et régulières de la France, marchant dans le sens inverse des autres voyageurs, accourant vers l'avant de la proue pour être les premiers à apercevoir la triste Angleterre. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, son cœur se resserra en se rendant compte que son regard ne pouvait maintenant que voir une minuscule ombre au milieu de la Manche. Elle s'appuya contre la barrière, il était maintenant trop tard pour sauter dans les eaux glacées.

Elle savait très bien que fuir était pour l'instant la meilleur solution, elle savait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité là-bas, elle savait que son ami serait aussi là auprès d'elle... Et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule et loin de tout, Paris lui paraissait être à des années lumières de Londres.

Elle posa sa valise à terre, l'ouvrit et en sortit une mallette en métal gris qu'elle serra contre elle, pour se rappeler pourquoi elle était parti et pourquoi elle ne reviendrait pas avant que toute cette sordide histoire ne soit terminé... Si elle se termine un jour.

« _-Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherchée partout._ »

Elle leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole dans la langue de Molière.

« _-Tu ne viens pas voir les falaises? Elles sont vraiment magnifique! _»

« _-Non, je n'en ai pas très envie _» répondit-elle « Je préfère rester ici... »

« _-Je n'aime pas trop te voir ici _» s'inquiéta le jeune homme « _Seule, aussi près de la barrière... Et avec ça dans les mains... _»

« _-Ne t'en fais pas! » _ria-t-elle « _Je ne sauterai pas, j'y ai pensé, mais l'eau m'a l'air bien trop froide et puis je ne suis pas une championne de natation. _»

« _-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète, mais l'autre... _»

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme souffla est vînt s'adosser contre la barrière à côté de son amie.

« -_Je sais que tu n'aime pas trop mon pays _» finit-il par dire « _Mais tu verras, c'est un endroit très intéressant. _»

« _-Je veux bien te croire! Un pays où on conduit dans l'autre sens, où on paye avec des livres et où le thé et sa Majesté sont adoré à leur paroxysme, effectivement, ça doit être un drôle de pays! _»

Ils rirent pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour ne pas penser à se qu'il laissait derrière eux et ce qui allait les attendre là-bas, en Angleterre.


	2. Chapitre 1 ou une rencontre désagréable

**1er chapitre**

Luke se leva, paya sa note et sortit du petit café. Il leva les yeux aux ciel, ce dernier devenait de plus en plus nuageux et il y avait peu de chance pour que sa maigre casquette le protège longtemps si la pluie venait. Il pressa donc le pas, dans l'espoir de rejoindre sa petite chambre universitaire avant que le temps ne se gatte davantage.

Hélas, même si le mois de juin commençait enfin, le ciel londonien restait capricieux et le jeune homme le savait bien. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, dans son enfance, il avait été pris de surprise par la pluie, l'obligeant parfois à revenir trempé jusqu'aux os chez ses parents ou chez le professeur. En parlant du professeur Layton, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu, lui et Flora. En effet, après son entrée à l'université, le jeune homme avait souhaité loué une chambre universitaire pour prendre un peu d'indépendance, la première années lui paru très étrange car il ne voyait plus ces deux personnes tous les jours et s'était rendu compte que cela lui manquait. Ce qui fût le plus dur fût de ne plus faire d'enquête avec le cher professeur, comme dans son enfance et son adolescence... Heureusement, il arrivait à leur rendre certaines visites de temps à autre et Layton avait toujours une nouvelle énigme à lui soumettre et l'ancien apprenti y réfléchissait parfois pendant des semaines, mais à chaque nouvelle entrevue, le jeune homme avait enfin la réponse. Une fois, le professeur lui avait soumis une énigme très ardue, il se souvient en riant intérieurement qu'il y avait réfléchit jours et nuits, jusqu'à que la réponse lui vienne enfin au milieu de la nuit vers les alentours des quatre heures du matin et, ne pouvant attendre le jour de la prochaine visite, il avait couru chez son mentor torse nu pour lui soumettre son hypothèse.

Il accéléra donc le pas pour arriver au sec chez lui, ce qui voulait dire encore deux pâtés de maisons. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, il devrait pleuvoir dans moins de cinq minutes. Peut-être un peu plus qui sait?

Mais sa nouvelle prévision météorologique l'empêcha de remarquer quelque chose d'un peu plus important. Cette chose allait droit sur lui avec le même pas pressé, les yeux rivé vers le sol, les bras chargé de documents. L'impact aussi inévitable que douloureux.

« -Aïe! » lachâ Luke, maintenant assis sur le béton « Je suis désolé, rien de cassé? »

La jeune femme semblait tout aussi sonnée, quand elle repris ses esprits, elle lâcha un petit cri en remarquant que tous ses documents était maintenant éparpillé sur le sol, elle s'empressa de les ramasser, l'air paniqué. Luke voulu l'aider et tendit la main vers une des feuille mais il reçu une petite tape sur le dos de la main et la jeune femme attrapa son bien.

« -Ni pense même pas! » lui lança-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

« -Excusez-moi, je voulait simplement vous aider... » bredouilla Luke, un peu surpris

« -Et bien je me débrouille très bien toute seule, merci! Et la prochaine fois regarde devant toi au lieu de compter les mouches! » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva, remis ses cheveux blonds en arrière et s'en alla sans un regard.

Luke se releva, un peu vexé. Cette jeune femme était bien impolie, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder la dessus, il reprit donc son chemin, mais une petite main vînt agripper le bout de sa veste. Il se retourna, un petit garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années lui tendait une chemise en carton verte.

« -Monsieur » lança-t-il « Vous avez fait tomber ça. »

Luke prit la chemise, interloqué, puis compris qu'elle avait dû tomber quand il avait heurté la jeune femme, dans son empressement, elle l'avait sûrement oubliée.

« -Ce n'est pas à moi » répondit-il en souriant « Mais sûrement à la jeune femme qui vient de passer... Apparemment, les documents qu'elle portait était assez important, cette chemise en carton l'est sûrement aussi... »

« -Mais elle est déjà parti! » paniqua l'enfant « Comment peut-on lui rendre? Où a-t-elle bien pu aller? »

Luke réfléchit un petit moment puis répondu en souriant.

« -En fait, c'est plus simple qu'on ne le pense, ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Il suffit de se rendre au laboratoire de recherche de Ste Mary et demander une certaine Mlle Elyane Cohen, une jeune française étudiant depuis peu ici et nous tomberons sur le propriétaire de ce document. »

Le jeune garçon le regarda, l'air ébahi:

« -Mais comment l'avez vous devinez? »

« -Et bien c'est simple, lorsque j'ai heurté cette demoiselle, et qu'elle m'a « parlée », j'ai pu remarquer un petit accent français, me faisant comprendre ses origines. Ensuite, as-tu fait attention à l'odeur qu'elle dégageait? J'en mettrai ma main à couper que c'était de l'alcool qu'on utilise dans les laboratoires, se qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle doit travailler dans un l'un deux. De plus, cette dénommée Mlle Cohen doit être à peine plus vieille que moi, donc elle est sûrement encore étudiante et j'ai récemment entendu que Ste Mary avait pris en stage plusieurs étudiants étrangers et comme par hasard, vu la rue qu'elle a prise, elle s'y dirige tout droit... Je n'ai plus qu'à m'y rendre pour vérifier mon hypothèse... »

« -Mais son prénom? Comment avez-vous fait? » questionna l'enfant.

« -Ca, c'est tout simple! » ria Luke « Son prénom est écrit en haut de la chemise! »

Le garçon ria lui aussi avant de rajouter:

« -Vous êtes vraiment incroyable! Je suis sûr que vous avez raison, vous êtes très fort! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, surexcité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Luke le regarda en souriant, il faut dire que cela n'était pas si impressionnant après avoir passé tant d'années auprès du professeur Layton! Il prit donc la direction du laboratoire de Ste Mary, il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de retrouver la propriétaire de ce document, mais venir en aide à une lady, n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un gentleman?

Arrivé devant ledit laboratoire, il entra et se dirigea à la direction. Effectivement, une certaine Elyane Cohen travaillait ici depuis deux semaines, Luke s'apprêtait donc à laisser la chemise à la concierge, quand des pas précipités se fit entendre dans le hall. Alertée, la concierge sortie de son bureau et fini par crier:

« -Mlle Cohen! Mlle Cohen! Un jeune homme vient d'arriver! Il dit avoir trouvé des documents vous appartenant! »

Les pas s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et la jeune femme de tout à l'heure fit irruption dans le bureau, Luke eu le temps de la détailler davantage.

Comme il l'avait pensé, la dénommée Elyane Cohen devait avoir un peu moins que son âge, soit vingt ans environs, elle faisait aussi quelques centimètre de moins que lui. Ses cheveux blond tenus en queue de cheval laissait apparaître sa peau blanche, presque maladive, de plus, ses yeux étaient entourées de cernes, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir depuis un moment. Elle portait maintenant une blouse de chimie et autour du cou des lunettes de protection, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de son laboratoire. Elle semblait essoufflée mais surtout paniquée. Luke lui tendit alors la chemise en carton.

« -Vous avez oublié ça lorsque vous êtes tombés » ajouta Luke « Je suis venu vous la ramener. »

Le sentiment de panique qui se lisait sur le visage d'Elyane disparu pour laisser place à une expression de méfiance et de colère. Elle lui arracha la chemise des mains sans le remercier, l'ouvrit, compta les documents sans le quitter des yeux, quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun document manquait, elle dit d'une voix sèche:

« -L'as-tu ouverte? As-tu lu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? »

« -Biensûr que non! » s'indigna Luke « Ce sont vos affaires, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler! »

Elle le regarda un temps, comme si elle essayait de lire à travers lui. Elle ferma la pochette et se dirigea vers la sortie

« -Il y a intérêt! J'espère ne plus te revoir cette fois! »

Elle sortie en claquant la porte et retourna dans son laboratoire. La concierge se confondait en excuse face à ce manque de respect, mais Luke la rassura puis la salua et quitta Ste Mary. Au fond de lui, il était tout à fait vexé par la réaction de cette Mlle Cohen, mais cela l'importait peu. Après tout, pourquoi la reverrait-il?

Soudain, il sentit quelques gouttes le toucher, la pluie qui menaçait Londres depuis plusieurs minutes commençait enfin et Luke était maintenant bien loin de sa chambre universitaire. Cette fois encore, il ne manquerait pas la chance de rentrer trempé chez lui.

« -C'est vraiment pas mon jour... » gromella-t-il.


End file.
